How it Should Be
by FearlessAndProud
Summary: This will be a collection of strictly Benny/Ethan one shot's requested from people like you, my first one will be a remake of how "Double Negative" should have gone, in my opinion, please request and review. Don't like don't read...
1. Double Negitive

Title: How it should be...

By: DusterTheJacket

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

Information: So this is just like a one shot thing, I will be taking requests, as in just Bethan, nothing more...okay. So the form will be at the bottom of the story, just fill out the form and I will see what I can do :) Also if you want a certain episode redone, I will not do the same episode twice, I will not do "Doug the Vampire Hunter, Smells Like Trouble, Lawn of the Dead, Guys and Dolls and I **might** do Blue Moon if people really want it. But you can also just give me an original plot and I'll do it :) doesn't have to be based off an episode, also for those who read my Falling Skies fic, I'm in the process of buying the season before I write anymore...

Disclaimer: I do not own My Baby Sitter's a Vampire or any of its characters...

Summary: This is the episode Double Negative, but it's set if Ethan liked Benny, it has an extended ending and a beginning starting with Ethan waking up :)

* * *

><p>Enjoy...<p>

"Benny~" Ethan sighed, curling his skinny arms around, into his pillow. A dream smothered the young boys sleep. Ethan knew he was sleeping, there wasn't a chance in the world that Benny, his best-friend, would be doing things that the dream implied they were. The dreams had started only a week or so ago, but they came back every night, a different scenario, some that should have content warnings on them, but those ones always woke Ethan with a sheet of sweat and party tent, he blamed his teenage hormones but the nagging voice in the back of his head whispered other reasons, so that when he awoke he battled with himself.

"You know that's not really it"  
>"Yes it is"<br>"Then why would you dream like that?"  
>"I'm hormonally frustrated, every teen is like this"<br>"But does ever teen dream about his best friend who happens to be a guy when they claim to like girls?"  
>"Shut up"<p>

But his brain never stopped thinking about it, not since it had started and as much as Ethan tried to protest against them, the dreams happened.

At the moment he was laying in bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, his face was red and his breathing was shallow, huffing out against his sheets while his body moved uncontrollably, fidgeting in certain ways. The dream stopped before his body reacted any more than it had already.

Ethan sat bolt strait in his bed making sure that his blankets covered his more than apparent hard-on. Turning to his clock, the time read out 6:20, he could still be asleep for more than 30 minutes if he wasn't afraid of what he would dream. So instead of trying once more to fall back to sleep on his pillow, he let his body calm down from the testosterone shock the dream gave him. Sighing, he finally slipped from his bed, pulling the blankets off, he felt sick, as he did every time the dreams reached over a mature rating.

Not because the thought of him and Benny made him sick, but the fact that he liked it, while his best-friend tried to flag down every girl in his school, a sure sign the he wasn't even remotely interested in boys, like it seemed Ethan found himself to be, but it wasn't as if he was gay, not really, because he never dreamed of another boy aside form Benny.

He spent the last of his extra morning pulling his things together and making sure he had all his home work, anything that would take his mind off the boy. Finally the clock rang out 7:00am; Benny would be over, so that they could walk to school together, Ethan spent his time waiting for Benny mentally preparing himself for the boy's arrival. He spent most of whatever energy he had acting normal around the taller male. Sometimes Ethan wondered if Benny saw through his faking of calm but if he did the older boy never mentioned it.

* * *

><p>Ethan stood looking at the presentation board "Our year book needs a face lift," he said using the metal pointer at the year book cover design. "Or at least some serious Botox," Benny added with a smile trying to win over who ever he could. 'I wish he would try with me' the back of Ethan's mind said in a sighing voice, Ethan scolded that part of his brain.<p>

"A lot of us spend as much time gaming as we do in school," Benny continued when Ethan came in with, "We think we should be able to use our avatars as our year book photos" The conversation went on while year book members stared at the goofy pair rather skeptically, boredom shone in their eyes, and even though Ethan thought it was a good idea the year book members seemed to think otherwise.

"No, don't think were going to use that, but nice idea anyway," The president said, Ethan had seen it coming, Benny took his tie off in a huff of dejected frustration.

She stood up from her seat, which was a perch on top of a desk and placed her hands together, "I propose that we go totally retro and use this old camera to take the year book photos," She said her voice like a mocking gust of wind. The audience of year book members clapped at her idea, more interested with it than using the avatar icons.

"An old camera, that's how you're trying to improve the year book, lame!" Ethan said, letting his mouth run before his brain, this was Benny's idea and some of his and he would be damned if the girl mocked them, but it seemed he was to late to avoid that, "Thank you boys for coming" she said giving a small wave with an almost cruel smile.

"That's my camera, well it was my camera, or well my grandma's camera," Benny said packing up his bag which resided on an empty desk. "How do you know?" Ethan asked him with a raised eyebrow, "I sold it to her a yard sale on Saturday," he explained. "It was easy money, just sitting in my basement under scratchy blankets waiting in a huge double lock chest."

"And now we can't have our avatars as our year book photos, thanks," Ethan said leaving the room in a small hurry, he didn't care as much about the fact that Benny sold the camera to the girl who shot their idea down, he cared more about the fact that she was being a total witch to his best friend and he couldn't express it in a better way than be angry.

"Sorry," Benny said calling after his pink shirt wearing friend, "I made ten bucks, goes straight to the go cart found" He said walking out of the room to head to wear he and Ethan would go to their lockers and prepare for the next class, which they didn't have together.

Ethan walked the halls after the class had finished, Benny wouldn't be around him for a while, which he was happy for, the dream he had encountered just this morning was still lingering in his head, and being around Benny when he thought about it didn't help much. Rory approached him from the side having just come out of his 3rd period; Ethan hadn't realized that he was heading in the direction that made their paths converge.

"How did the meeting go? Can I use my mii as my year book photo?" He asked voice an excited bubble.

"Sorry Rory, they shot us down, maybe next year," Ethan said trying to empathize with the young vampire; it wasn't like his picture could be seen with a camera shot anyway.

"Come on! You want me to take 'em out maybe eat their family's?" His tone turned excited once more.

"No!" Ethan exclaimed watching as Rory started to laugh explaining how he was just kidding and punched Ethan in the shoulder rather hard like. "Don't joke about that okay" He said to the blond vamp.

"So what do those year book nerds wanna do?" Rory asked returning to the conversation about the year book.

"Hannah Price wants to use some old camera, she probably doesn't even know she has to develop to film, she's probably still staring at the back of the thing right now wondering why the screen isn't working, and she's standing right behind me" Ethan said realizing that there was someone behind him.

"Later," Rory said leaving him to fiend for himself against the somewhat mean girl who was standing right behind him with a non-annoyed face, something that surprised by Ethan for the fact that he was throwing insults toward her without knowing that she was behind him in the first place.

"Hi Ethan, I like your shirt" She said, he had changed it form his pink button up from the morning. "Thanks, it's a small" He said rather nervous about the fact that she was talking to him anyway, sometimes he wished Benny was always there because he seemed to relax his friend against social things, which Ethan was never good at confronting.

"I'm super sorry about not liking your idea this morning, it was a really good one, maybe we can still find a way to use it" Hannah said smiling, "Um, what about your camera?" Ethan asked cocking an eyebrow at the brown haired girl. Her expression changed.

"Yeah, about that, can I trust you?" She asked looking at him

"Um, I don't know, I'll find out" Ethan said making a break for the only person he could talk to about girl things, Sarah.

He rounded a corner and stepped in front of the vampire, "Hey Sarah, a girl just asked me if she can trust me, what does that mean, is it a trap?" He asked making hand gestures.

"What does that mean?" She asked referring to the fact he used the word "trap".

"What do you mean?" He countered when Erica butted in.

"Sarah you have got to stop hanging out with them, your turning into the same person, next thing you know you'll be reading comic books and snorting when you laugh," Erica said in her "I'm so much better than you" way. Ethan laughed and faked a snort to mock her comment.  
>"Hannah Price just asked me if she could trust me, can she?" He repeated again to the girl a look of pleading in his face.<p>

"Can she?" Sarah asked, while Erica stared on in horror, "I can not watch this" she said under her breath. "Look if she wants to trust you with something that means she probably likes you," Sarah said giving the young male a reassuring look.

"Really? What do I do?" He asked looking at her, "just see what happens think of it an experiment," she said which he replied with a "thanks." He walked off to go collect more data. It wasn't like he wanted to date Hannah, far from it, but if talking to her meant he could get his mind further away from a certain brown haired boy than he would go see what she wanted.

* * *

><p>He walked into the cafeteria, a place Ethan knew he would be able to find her, and when he did find her she was trying to beat the crap out of a vending machine.<p>

"Hey Hannah, I thought about it and yes, you can trust me," He said while the girl gave him a wicked look and crossed her arms defensively across her chest, not the best sign in the world.

"Why, would I wanna trust a little monkey boy like you?" She asked her voice glowing with attitude.

"I don't no, you didn't say" he said realizing that he really didn't know.

"Well how bout I say this, you are a pathetic little weasel!" He had to talk to Sarah about this.

* * *

><p>"Than she started swearing, some of them were like double swears, she got pretty creative" He explained as they made there way to Sarah's locker.<p>

"Well did she smile?" Sarah asked like it made more sense if she did.

"Kinda, but she thought I was gonna cry" He said

"Yup, she likes you"

"How can she change so fast?"

"A lot of things do, too fast" a sad tone lacing Sarah's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's silly, I'm just upset that I won't be in the year book photo, makes me realize how much has changed"

"Yeah" Ethan remarked while giving her a look of understanding. "Look I have to get to class, I'll talk to you later," he said, right now he had to, reluctantly, talk to Benny.

* * *

><p>"So this morning, Hannah was really nice to me, and asked if she could confide in me" Ethan said to his more than bored friend, who tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.<p>

"Dude it's a trap" Benny said turning to face his friend, Ethan tried not to react under the gaze as he cursed him self, why now did he have to start acting the way he did.

"I knew it! The next time I saw her she swore like my dad in traffic," Ethan completely blanked on what ever Sarah had said to him that morning.  
>"There are two sides to every girl, like a coin, heads she crazy, tails same as heads" The comment made Ethan want to laugh, any thing Benny said that sounded mildly adorable made him want to burst out in a fit of giggles, and wow did he feel like a chick about it.<p>

Outside in the hall the two turned to see Hannah comment on the fact a girls skirt was cute, "Heads," Benny said. In the other door way across from the other Hannah was there again, this time knocking someone's books from their hands giving a false apology and laughing. "Tails, good luck with that," Benny remarked, and Ethan didn't want good luck with it, he wanted good luck with something that he couldn't have any luck with.

Ethan sat in the cafeteria, next to Benny trying not to sit closer than he really needed to, but every time that either of them accidentally moved their legs, they brushed, and it sent a feeling shooting up Ethan's leg every time. He wanted to move, but that would alarm his friend, and questions would arise. Rory was walking by with his lunch, 'good a distraction' Ethan thought when all of a sudden a giant pen came flying at Rory's head hitting him square in the face, which innately caused him to fall to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Yes! Now that was a three pointer!" Hannah yelled standing up from her table across the café, "Who else wants some of this?" She yelled out, Benny and Ethan gave each other looks.

"If she asks you out you better say yes" Benny said looking at Ethan, he nodded but inside he was screaming, he didn't want to go out with her, and he wouldn't say yes to her, because he really didn't want to go out with anyone but the boy on his right.

Hannah turned her gaze to them. "Oh god she sees us, what do I do?" Ethan asked his friend, "Just act natural" Benny replied feeling nervous about the girl coming over to their place in the lunch room. "Well, I'm naturally nervous so that should be easy" Ethan said to his friend with a worried tone.

Hannah placed her hands down on the table directly in front of Benny. "Baby still crying because he can't be superman in the year book?" She asked, and of course Benny did the stupid thing replied with sass, the kind that made Benny, well Benny.

"Superman please, he's a bit to retro, a little to old school," He said and Ethan couldn't suppress a smile. That was until the crazy mood swing girl took Benny's food and dumped it onto his shirt.

"Aw and it was such a nice little nerd shirt," she scoffed and walked away, Ethan was less than happy, and it seemed that Benny shared the same feelings.

"I don't care how much of a crush she has on you, she just made Benny's list."

* * *

><p>Ethan stood at his locker, placing his much needed books into his bag, from his left Hannah walked up. "Ethan?" She asked while he moved away in fear. "Can I talk to you?"<p>

"Maybe," he said worry etching it's self in to his words. "Will it hurt?" He asked still a good 2 feet away if he needed to run.

"Uh, never mind I gotta go" She said turning around and leaving. Ethan's face showed a puzzled look, 'that was weird.  
>He turned back to his locker, when now on his right Hannah was there again, "On your way home to geek it up with your buddy with the huge head?" She asked sarcasm leaking from her voice.<p>

"Probably, didn't you just leave?" He asked insanely confused beyond belief at that point. She scoffed and walked away.  
>Now from his left again Hannah appeared, "I'll call you tonight ok" She left, and Ethan was just hoping to have a shred of sanity left.<p>

"I will not go nuts after this" He mumbled with his head up against a locker next to his, eyes shut. Suddenly his open locker door was slammed and he shot back in surprise.

"I forgot something" Hannah said.

"My number?" Ethan asked this he was scared again, it seemed like she was angry.

"No, this," with Hannah's words she grabbed a fist full of his hair and proceeded to shake and yank on it. Ethan's eyes glazed over with white, a cold feeling washed over his skin when Hannah's hand gripped his head, a vision.

Hannah  
>The sound of a camera going off<br>Hannah split in two

The vision ended, and now it seemed that Ethan was less confused, he reached for his head once Hannah had let go, it hurt.

"Well, it took a vision but I finally understand a girl, or two," Ethan said more for himself than anyone around him.

* * *

><p>"An evil twin dude, come on," Benny said to his friend in a skeptic tone.<p>

"Well, some how the evil part of Hannah became a whole other person, one Hannah's normal, and the other is a pile of angry snakes," Ethan explained as they made there way through the school.

"So, you go twins crushing on ya" Benny said slapping his friends back.

"Yeah," Ethan said trying to sound happier than he felt to convince Benny that he thought it was a good thing. "But one of them is evil, we have to do something," He reasoned.

"Yeah, your right, I'll come over tonight, we'll play some heck-bot rebellion, and take care of it tomorrow, remember, she's still just a girl," Benny said.

"Yeah, your right, what's the worst she could do make fun of someone's shoes?" He asked laughing along side his secret crush excited at the thought of him being over, and boy was he glad Benny slept on the floor.

* * *

><p>The second Ethan was at his house, he started to clean his room, faster than he thought he could, because one thing was for sure he needed to occupy his thoughts, when the room was as clean as it would look if he had done it for a normal reason, he started to work on his homework, something that took him a bit longer.<p>

"Ethan, Benny's here!" His fathers voice rang down from the bottom floor, that was strange Benny almost never arrived early unless something was really going on like a new Zombie-pirate move had just came out. Ethan not caring enough to look into it rushed down the stares but slowed his pace on the last few to appear normal.

"Hey Benny, your early, that's a first" Ethan said looking his friend up and down, nope nothing out of the ordinary, stripped polo baggy jeans.

"I'm also not here at all" Benny, said looking Ethan up and down, now something was weird, he never looked at Ethan that way or make statements like that.

"Give me a call at home," He said was a smirk, the look never letting up, it almost made Ethan fidget uncomfortably, except for the fact that it was Benny.

"You and your grandma change you voice male message again?" Ethan asked laughing a bit as he hit 2 on speed dial. The phone rang once when someone picked up, someone he wasn't really expecting.

"You've got Benny" The voice said through the receiving end of the phone. Ethan stared dumbly at the person in front of him, the double of Benny's smiled widened, now he understood.

"Hello? Hello? Ethan I have caller I.D." The real Benny said through the phone.

"Benny?" Ethan asked.

"Come on, I'm not there yet, but I will be in a few minutes," he said to Ethan.

"J-j-just get h-here quick okay?" Ethan said voice stuttering out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in five," and than the call was gone. Evil Benny smiled, as he started to walk away, Ethan needed to know something.

"Wait, what are you?" He said hopping off his porch to fallow, but the Benny stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I'm your best friend" He said sticking out his hand, and Ethan grabbed it like an idiot, his eyes flashed over white for the second time that day.

Benny  
>The sound of a camera going off<br>Benny split in two

Benny #2 dropped Ethan's hand, and approached, getting far to close for Ethan to be comfortable, because now he knew this wasn't the real Benny. This Benny seemed to like drawing his body as close to Ethan's as he could.

"I know you" He said getting his mouth right next to Ethan's ear, Benny's hand's were gripping his waste, it hurt and it felt weird, like he was going to puke, but also there was an underlining of hot emotions building, but the sickness was stronger, because he knew that it wasn't the real Benny.

"I know your good at stopping evil plans" he whispered breath far to warm on Ethan's ear, and he had to suppress a groan from slipping past his lips, the hands on his waist tightened, they had already started to form bruises, Ethan could tell. "And I know Benny" The evil twin said, this time it sparked a curious thought in Ethan's brain, 'why would he be mentioning Benny?'

"You would be interested at what he thinks when you're not around, or what he does when he's thinking of you, I think it would... Surprise you" The last bit of his words were low in pitch and made Ethan's stomach turn, Benny #2 also did something that made Ethan blush profusely, the evil Benny nipped his ear hard, and it elected a small gasping shriek out of the shorter boy.

Evil Benny stepped away from the now red brunette, "I'm here to warn you, to stay out of it," He said grabbing the still shocked Ethan's phone and chucked it across the road. Ethan didn't care about that much at the moment; he was still stewing at the things Benny #2 had said. Could it be real? Or was it the fact that the Benny was evil and liked to mess with him? Ethan couldn't tell and he didn't really have the time to figure it out.

Ethan now having snapping out of his daze raced to the house next to his and sprinted to the garden where Granny Weir and Benny #1 were standing.

"Oh hey Ethan" Benny said, and Ethan could barley look at him, plus his sides hurt from where the double had held his hips, explaining those bruises was going to be tough.

"Grandma was just yelling at me for selling her camera," Benny explained while Ethan caught his breath.

"Benny...you...have...and evil...twin too, he just trashed my phone and took off" Ethan explained through what ever breath he could muster, obviously leaving out the bit where he sexually harassed him.

"Did you take a photo of yourself with my camera?" Grandma Weir asked her grandson.

"Yeah, but just of my butt, and only for revenge," he explained, as if it would help the situation any.

"Here's the short version, there's been cultures in history that believe a photo can steal the soul, that camera can, or at least makes a negative copy of your soul, when the film is developed out pops an evil you." Benny's grandmother explained whilst giving her charge a scornful look.

"Oh no, Hannah Price wants to use that camera for the year book photos tomorrow," Ethan said, now having fully caught his breath and distracted himself from the things that had happened only moments before.

"Than you better get it back, and most importantly destroy all the negatives she has, that's the only way to get rid of the twins," the elderly earth persists explained.

"Alright, now that we have a plan can we all forgive original Benny?" He asked trying to weasel his way out of any more trouble.

"No," both Ethan and Grandma Weir said together though at Benny's words Ethan was more along the lines thinking yes, rather what he said which was no.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Benny moved along side each other heading in the direction of Sarah, not knowing that the twin Benny had already made it to school before them. Before Ethan even got a word out as the two approached Sarah, she grabbed Benny. "If you hit on me I'm going to hit on you, but not in the way you think," her tone expressed a great dislike.<p>

"Hey, hey, hey, if you're going to punch me don't I get to have fun annoying you in the first place?" Benny asked clearly not getting what was going on.

"Whoa," Ethan said breaking the two apart before any damage could be done. "Sarah, let me guess, you saw Benny today and he was a complete jerk?"

"Yeah, but even more than usual," She replied giving Benny #1 a more than attitude filled look.

"No time to explain, magic camera, Hannah and Benny, evil twin, we gotta destroy the negatives before more evil twin, ugh!" Ethan was a little more than frustrated and in more than one way, because right now he could smell Benny cologne and what even he used as shampoo and it reminded him of how close evil Benny had gotten to him and what he whispered into Ethan's ear.

"Look, I stop Hannah, you guys find Benny," Ethan said leaving in a huff before he could be further intoxicated by his best-friends smell.

* * *

><p>"Mr. G?" Ethan asked looking at the sports couch and the year book club teacher, "I thought Hannah was taking the photos" Ethan was confused at what the teacher was doing here instead of the evil double of Hannah.<p>

"Oh, Hannah was making the other students cry, so I went ahead and took over," The gray haired man explained shifting his glasses back on to his nose.  
>"Where did she go?"<p>

"Oh, well she went into the dark room I guess, she was in an awful hurry to get that class photo developed," He said underestimating the gravity of the situation.

"Uh, class photo?" Ethan asked, this was so not good.

"Oh yeah, she must have got a hundred students in there, I just wish she didn't have to threaten their lives so many times," the teacher clearly understood nothing. So Ethan ran to the dark room, as fast as he could with out the risk of falling flat on his face.

Ethan pulled open the dark room's door as fast as he could, inside a version of Hannah was tied to a chair, he didn't know if it was the good Hannah or the bad."Hannah?" He asked looking her over.

"Ethan…." Her voice trailed off trying to explain why she as tied to a chair and how she had gotten there in the first place.  
>"It's okay, I'm here to help you," he was 90% sure that this was Hannah, and 90% was better than 50, so he started to untie her legs. "Where are the negatives to your camera, we have to destroy them?" He asked looking up at her. The door to the dark room opened with a creaking sound.<p>

"Ethan, don't untie her she's evil" Another Hannah appeared, it was time again for him to be confused. "She's lying I'm Hannah, destroy the negatives quick there in that case" tied up Hannah said trying to point with her head. Ethan moved toward the case, "Ethan I'm the real Hannah, and if you touch that case I'll ruin you," now that sounded like a really mean thing to say, so he was assuming the tied up Hannah was the real one.

At that moment in time Erica decided to walk in having a very pissed off look on her face, "Hannah, this is for ruining my year book photo," Eric said raising a hand and bringing it down fast on evil Hannah's cheek. That's when the cat fight ensued and Ethan used all his maneuvering skills to avoid the two fighting girl in order to reach the negatives.

Ethan reached the canister that the original film was in, "use the acid!" Hannah #1 said, still tied to the chair. Ethan's eyes moved, looking amongst the shelves for the bottle that would wipe away the negatives, and having finally located it, proceeded to pore the substance in to the container.

A purple light shot out of the tube and flashed the duplicate of Hannah out of existence. "How did you know that one was the evil twin?" Ethan asked Eric as he stepped away from the destroyed film.

"Evil twin? Really? I just came in here to eat, I mean uh slap her around a bit," Erica changed her words noticing that there was a human, who didn't know about the vampires, in the room. With those words she left, the door shutting close behind her.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Ethan asked kneeling once more in front of the girl who was tied to the chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what's happening?" She asked

"It's over, I destroyed all the negatives," Ethan remarked struggling to untie her hands from the back of the chair. Suddenly the door opened again, and in walked Benny #2, Ethan could tell because of the tooth pick in his mouth.

"Not quiet, you missed one" He said holding up the negative of what Ethan assumed was of Benny.

"You know, I think evil Benny needs a worst friend," Benny picked up the camera and before Ethan could stop him or close his eyes a flash went off and he ran out the door.

Ethan called after him trying to match speeds and catch up, the only problem; the dark room's door was locked.

* * *

><p>"Stolen camera, stolen souls, locked best friend in a room, today was a good day," evil Benny said as he walked forward in the men's bathroom, the door opened.<p>

"Hi Benny, or should I call you evil Benny?"

"What make you think I'm the evil one? Maybe I'm normal and you're just a goody-goody"

"Yeah I'm not sure either of us is smart enough to make sense of that"

"Yeah well one of us is smart enough to say something, rather interesting, to his best friend," evil Benny smirked at the look on his originals face, he was surprised how fast it receded into a look of normalcy like he was trying to hide the fact he was angry about evil him telling Ethan about what he did behind closed doors.

"Well only one of us is leaving this washroom," normal Benny said looking up at his evil twin again.

"Might cook ya, use the magic you never had the stomach to use, turn you inside out maybe?" At that comment original Benny laughed, who was this guy trying to fool.

"Right, I bet your no better at magic than I am, nice jacket though, looks so real, leather," Benny said, this time evil Benny attacked moving forward and the two started to wrestle.

* * *

><p>"Let us out!" Ethan yelled at the door when suddenly it burst up revealing a mildly shocked Sarah.<br>"Eric said you were in here, should I leave you guys alone?" She asked in a suggestive voice.  
>"What, no, Benny's twin has the camera, you have to go find him," Ethan said looking distressed.<br>"No problem, I'll just fallow the sound of stupid, and the trail of tooth pick," with that Sarah left, Ethan and Hannah hot on her heels to find the evil Benny.

* * *

><p>Benny was pushed up against a wall fighting his double as best as he could, but to deny that the evil twin was stronger would be something stupid. The struggle continued when it seemed that original Benny ha the upper hand, reaching into the evil twin's pocket he grabbed the negative, making a stupid comment as he did. Benny pushed off from his evil self and made a way toward the bathroom stall only to be grabbed by the leg.<br>Sarah moved into the small space and kicked the evil Benny who immediately let go of his twin's leg. Original Benny than moved to the toilet in the stall and proceeded to flush the negative, and with all the luck he had prayed for, the evil Benny was now gone.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

"I just flushed myself down the toilet, I'm gonna need some time," he explained in a mock way, not truly being serious.

* * *

><p>"My twin really ruined the year book photos, we'll have to take them again," Hannah said to Ethan as they walked from the school.<p>

"Well maybe when you have some free time, would you feel like a move?" Ethan asked, he didn't really want to ask her out, but Sarah might think he was a chicken if he didn't, and what would Benny think?

"Great idea, my boyfriend loves movies, see ya later Ethan," Hannah said leaving to go catch her ride, that didn't turn out quiet as he had expected it to.  
>From out behind a pillar Sarah and Benny emerged. "Boyfriend, that rots dude, at least I got my camera back, means Grandma won't spank me, with lightning," He said walking over to where the go-cart was. Ethan turned to Sarah.<p>

"So Hannah never had a crush on me, she was just really nice," Ethan said.

"Yeah, that can happen too," Sarah replied.

"So, you're saying that a girl can be nice to you, or mean to you, when she likes you, or maybe she doesn't like you and she's just really nice?" Ethan asked more confused than he had been.

"Yeah, that's about right," Sarah said.

"That's such a mind bender," Ethan said trying to fit how that even worked at all, or made even the slightest amount of sense.

"Ethan, evil Benny rented a go-cart, come on!" Benny said, sounding like an eager child.

"Later," Ethan said to Sarah as the two ran towards the cart full speed.

(Later that night with Benny and Ethan in Ethan's room)

"So today was crazy, well not as crazy as it could have been, but still pretty crazy," Ethan said while sitting on his bed, Benny sat across from him, the both of them clad in pajamas.

Benny sat cross legged, reading a comic book at his own leaser. "Yeah, I mean evil version of me was a total jerk," Benny said looking at Ethan, the shorter boy colored at the thought of evil Benny again, he had tried not to dwell to much on the thoughts.

"Y-yeah..." Ethan said trailing off, trying his hardest not to let the image of Benny, pushed so far up against him that he could hear his heart beat, like it had been with the evil twin. Benny didn't seem to notice, or if he did, didn't want to bring up the younger boys reaction.

"So what did happen when evil Benny talked to you?" Benny asked, it was more for his benefit, when he was in the bathroom with the darker twin, he said some things that brought shameful feelings on the tall brunette.

"Um...Well, y-y-you s-s-see, um..." Ethan was not prepared for this question in the slightest, and this time Benny noticed.

"Ethan? Hey, whats wrong? Did something happen? Ethan talk to me," Benny asked, he was concerned, his friend looked a cross of embarrassed and scared. Benny advanced on his friend, leaning in close, he ran his hands over Ethan's shoulders asking questions fast, "Are you hurt?" The hands moved down to inspect the arms. "Did he touch you?" the hands moved back up to Ethan's face, checking for bruises both knew weren't there. "Did he say something?" This time the hands moved down the where the bruises on his waist were hidden, and Ethan gave an involuntary flinch as Benny's gentle hands pushed on them.

"Ethan, wha-?" Benny pulled his gray night shirt up only a fraction, but that was all it took for Benny to gasp at the dark hand shaped blotches. With out thinking, Benny pushed the smaller boy onto his back and lifted the shirt a few centimeters higher.

Ethan now coming back to his senses tried pushing the tall boys hands away, he was lame enough to admit he was focused on the fact Benny was touching almost ever part of his upper half, and it sent shivers down his spine, this time without the feeling of being sick.

Benny pinned the weaker boy with one of his hands, pushing Ethan's skinny arms above his hands, now the younger boy couldn't even hide his blush if he wanted to.

Slipping his free hand on to Ethan's stomach, Benny confirmed his suspicion, he matched his hand with the bruise. "Oh god, what did evil me do Ethan?" Benny was down right livid with anger, never had he wanted his friend hurt in a million years, and now it was his fault, no doubt about it the bruises hurt, because just having his hand slightly touching it caused Ethan to twitch his side away.

"Ethan tell me what happened!" Benny demanded, and he was thankful that Jane was at a friends house and it was date night for the Morgans.

"Evil you, he started t-talking and h-he gr-grab-grabbed me a-and s-s-said t-t-th-that y-you liked m-me and than h-he implied, t-that you m-ma-mas-mas, did things, w-whi-while thinking about me..."Ethan had his eyes closed, he couldn't watch Benny's face while he said those things that happened, he stuttered his words and prayed to god that Benny hadn't understood.

Ethan had movement of his arms, because Benny had let go, he had also moved back, hell he was off the bed in under five seconds, but he slipped to the ground, blushing more than he ever had. Ethan sat up fast, his head became dizzy as he looked at his panicked friend.

"Benny, that's not true right?" Ethan asked meeting Benny's gaze, they held eyes, not daring to look away, reading each others faces, trying to see if it was just a huge joke and one of them might yell out "gotcha!" But the eyes gave all away.

Benny stared at Ethan, his eyes were glassy, and confused, hoping for a way out, they were also afraid, but of what, did Benny look angry, because he didn't feel that way, maybe of rejection, no that couldn't be it, it just, it couldn't.

Ethan searched Benny's brown gaze, embarrassment, a lot of embarrassment, shame, and hope? Did that mean that he did in fact do those things that evil Benny had spoken?

The tension was becoming to much, so Ethan spoke, "Benny-" and what ever he was going to say after that was cut off by the boy who had started to stand off the floor.

"Um, I better go, see you later Ethan," Benny made his way to the door, but out of impulse, Ethan stopped him, he grabbed Benny's hand.

"Benny, loo-" Ethan was cut short, Benny had wrapped him in a tight embrace, once he felt Ethan's smooth hand reach out to his, all Benny's common sense, what little there was, gave way as he pulled the younger boy to his chest, he could feel Ethan's heart beat increase as Benny knew his was.

Benny pulled back, and Ethan looked up, together their breaths hitched and pupils dilated. They had never seen each other like this, so confused and yet comfortable in the way they were. It was slow at first, the gradual move, Ethan shifted first, or at least he thought he did, Benny was taller, by at least by 3 inches, Benny leaned down, slow, he wanted to make sure there would be no backing out.

Ethan rose higher, and Benny stooped only a tab amount lower, their breathing started to get shallow and faster, they felt it on each others lips, they were almost there, lips so close to touching but not quite there.

"Ethan, I've never done this before," Benny whispered not fully knowing why, the silence seemed louder than their breathing was.

"Its okay, I haven't either, but I think we close our eyes," Ethan replied his eyelids having already slipped half way closed, Benny nodded.

There was only a centimeter of air between their lips colliding, and both of them were scared, would this break the bound they shared, or make it stronger? Benny leaned in the rest of the way, and their mouths brushed.

Prickles of feeling, alien sensations, moved across their skin, shivers ran down their spines, and as slow as the kiss started it began to heat up. Suddenly it was all pent up desire and clutching, Benny's hand were all but clawing at Ethan's back, he was electing small noises from the boy. Ethan's fingers clutched them selves in Benny's silk hair, he tugged it with little force only wanting the boy to sigh with pleasure.

Their mouths pressed hard against each others, enough to bruise, but in the only way it seemed good. Benny had an idea, he parted his lips only a fraction to let his tongue slip out and brush against Ethan's bottom lip, the new sensation made the shorter of the two whimper, something so pitifully gorgeous it made Benny practically growl in a more than feral way.

Ethan felt a nip to his lip, than the tongue, once again, slip over the place where the small bite had occurred, it made Ethan's knees give out, and if Benny hadn't been holding on to the slim boy, they would have fallen to the ground. "Don't go fainting on me," Benny sniggered removing his lips from the others much swollen ones.

Benny nuzzled his nose in Ethan's neck, inhaling the exotic sent that belonged only to the boy in front of him. A smirk played on Benny's lips as he slipped his tongue from his mouth again, flicking it across Ethan's skin, the brunette gasped at the feeling.

Benny licked at the same place, savoring the taste of Ethan's skin which had a salty tang. They pulled each other closer, Ethan so that he wouldn't fall at the fact he still didn't have control of his legs, and Benny to have more access to his neck.

Sucking and biting on the flesh, a large hickey appeared, and it made Benny smile at the fact he had marked him, Ethan, the boy who held his heart for longer than he would have cared to admit. The kisses and neck assault stopped as they rested, catching what breath they could, their foreheads touched and their mingled breaths evened out.

"Um, wow," that was all Ethan had the breath to say, and all Benny could do was nod, not even a single sarcastic word was said between the two.

The door from down the stairs slammed shut, when had it opened? The two boys shifted apart and fixed what ever they could of there appearance. "Boys were home!" The voice of Ethan's mom floated to close to the room, she was going to come in and check on them, and Ethan's hickey was more than visible.

"Shit!" Benny said under his breath and with only having a few second to think pushed Ethan onto the bed and threw a blanket over him. With only a few seconds to spare Benny slipped to the ground where his make shift bed lay and turned out the light.

Mrs. Morgan opened the door, to her surprise both boys appeared asleep, she smiled a little and chuckled at the two best friends, not being able to guess what could have tired them out. Smiling she closed the door as silent as she could.

"Night Ethan," Benny said from under the covers of his small bed like cushion.

"Night Benny," Ethan replied back, glad that he couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"Ethan?" Benny asked from the floor.

"Yeah?" Ethan said.

"I, I like you a lot, and not just as a friend," He admitted, not that it would do much to deny it if Ethan asked in the first place.

"Me too," Ethan said closing his eyes, and focused on the breathing of his friend, or were they more than that now? At that moment it didn't matter, because they both feel into the most sound sleep they had gotten in weeks.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked :)<p>

Right so here be the form :)

Plot/Episode (first come first serve for episode):

Pairing: Benny/Ethan (no exceptions)

Point of view: (Benny/Ethan/3rd)

Requester:

Time you would like it to be done in: (the less time means the less quality)

Rating: (G-PG-13)

Well just comment on the story and if you request something when I'm done it will be added as a new chapter :)

Please no flaming, this is my first posted slash fic...


	2. Love Potion

Title: Love Potion

By: DusterTheJacket

Pairing: Ethan/Benny

Dedication/Requester: Dedicated to JustMe133 # waffle heart your stuff...

Information: So this is just like a one shot thing, I will be taking requests, as in just Bethan, nothing more...okay. So the form will be at the bottom of the story, just fill out the form and I will see what I can do :) Also if you want a certain episode redone, I will not do the same episode twice, I will not do "Doug the Vampire Hunter, Smells Like Trouble, Lawn of the Dead, Guys and Dolls and I **might** do Blue Moon if people really want it. But you can also just give me an original plot and I'll do it :) doesn't have to be based off an episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Baby Sitter's a Vampire or any of its characters... (sadness)

Summary: This is partly based off the episode Smells Like Trouble, aka the love perfume episode, JustMe133 helped me decide on this, she might not know that thought, so this is partly dedicated to her :) Also I can no longer do a request for

Three Cheers for Evil or Revamped, they have been requested, request originals or episodes but not the one's I said I won't do, or the ones I've done or am working on.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at the two, they sat close, closer than most people who said they're only friends. It seemed like she was the only one who saw it, the fact that they were so obliviously comfortable, being so close. Movement, to her left, it was Erica.<p>

"Do you see it too?" Erica asked, she saw the looks and the touches and the, the closeness. It wasn't just the fact that they were vampires, and they tended to see more than regular people, but it was getting more noticeable every day. At first it was only an inkling of possibility, but as Sarah learned more about them, got a closer look at the relationship, it was blatantly clear.

The two were so in love they didn't even know it.

"How can they not see it?" Sarah asked the blond vampire who had sat down next to the her. It wasn't as if Erica liked the two, but she understood a little.

"I'm not saying I like them, because trust me, I don't, it's just, sad really," Erica was trying not to sound as if she was better than everyone. She was right of course, it was sad.

"We have got to do something, I mean, how else are they going to figure it out, it's not like we can tell them, I mean, would they really believe us?" Sarah asked gesturing to the two as they sat and talked, about something totally dorkish.

"We could always go to _her_," Erica said, not even willing to speak the name of whom she spoke. Sarah was almost taken aback by the idea, almost.

"Your not serious right, because she might be as feed up as we are?" Sarah ask, she wasn't totally adverse to the idea, the woman might help them, if she had noticed the changes like they had.

"I think the dorks are going to Ethan's, so we can ask Granny Weir than," Erica appeared to be vary serious in the matter, if not for them, than for her own entertainment.

A bell rang out over the teens who sat in their lunch, happily munching on the snacks they had brought from home, or bought from vending machines. Erica and Sarah stood from their seats, so did the two people whom they were watching intently, burning every move they made into the Ethan/Benny sections of their brains.

That day, after school, they would meet with Granny Weir, and work magic.

* * *

><p>It was after school, and Benny had his arm swung around Ethan's shoulders, the two girls watched with questioning eyes, how could it not be clear to them, when it seemed like everyone suspected, even Jane, Sarah had been talking to the little girl when she fully started to think about it.<p>

Erica was about to go up to the two, fed up with the fact that they were flirting without realizing it. For some reason it ticked her off, more than them talking to her, and Sarah almost understood the feeling.

The two boys excited to school, Sarah and Eric stealthy fallowing behind them. Due to the fact they were vampires seemed to help with the sneaking.

The walk was agonizing, because all Sarah and Erica had to listen to was the two quizzing each other on star trek and some video game they played a lot. It was almost to much for Erica, but Sarah was accustom to it, because of the amount of time she spent around the two.

The boys moved from each other as they slipped into the house next to Sarah and Erica's designated location.

When the coast appeared clear, the vampires knocked on the door, awaiting the invention they sought to access the house. Grandma Weir opened the door and gestured the two inside, already knowing what they were going to be asking for.

"Girls, I know what your here for, and I most certainly see what you two have noticed in those boys, but I'm not sure a love potion is the best way to go about it," Mrs. Weir said expressing her opinion.

"But do you know of anything else we could do?" Sarah asked with a pleading look in her eyes, she was just as tired as everyone else was.

"Yes, but they are more risky than the love potion, or spell, do you girls remember what happened those few months ago when they used that potion on the two of you?" Granny Weir asked, and they did.

"Will that happen to them, will they hate each other for six hours after they love each other for six?" Erica asked, almost giddy with the fact that they might go neck and neck.

"Most likely, but the feelings won't linger, once they fall asleep, there is a chance they might forget as well, and because you two are vampires, it means that the potion had less chance of making you forget," The woman explained, all Sarah could do was nod.

"Well, it's pointless if they forget, but maybe all that pent up emotion letting lose will help them realize what their missing," Sarah explained, she wanted those boys to be happy, wither they knew how to be or not.

"It seems like you girls are bent on making this happen, and I can't say that I disagree with your actions, but there is a consequence to everything, and you two are going to have to help make sure when they do start hating each other that they don't kill the other," Granny Weir said, handing each girl a separate colored potion.

"Now, remember, the more they love each other, the more they will hate each other, your job, watch them till it happens, then lock them up, now Erica I gave you Ethan's, Sarah, you have Benny's, find some way for them to ingest it without either of the two figuring out what your doing," the earth priestess explained.

With potion in hand each girl nodded, it was time to start planning.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was time for school again, and Erica was waiting for Sarah at her locker.<p>

"Alright, so we have the plan, and we have the potions, and we know where were locking them up, but how do we know if it's going to work?" Erica asked gazing at her friend with a look on her face, she was skeptical.

"Were just going have to trust Mrs. Weirs magic, and hope for the best," Sarah said slipping the vial, which contained Benny's potion in to her pocket, the glowing blue masked by her dark jeans.

Erica had attached her potion to a chain around her neck, Ethan's pink colored potion disguised as a cute accessory around the blond girls neck.

"We'll meet back up before lunch and go over it again," Sarah said leaving off for her first period class, it was only another 4 before the plan would be set into action, and all they would be able to do is sit back and watch the madness ensue.

By the time Sarah and Erica had made it their free period, the boys had already started to drive them insane, it seemed liked they were daring them to use the potions, and if it weren't for the fact they had already planned the whole thing out, the girls would have shoved the potions down each boys throats.

But the plan was the plan and if they went against it, something bad might have happened.

So when lunch came around Sarah handed off her potion to Erica. The boys were seated only a few rows away from the girls, they each had a separate water bottle. Perfect.

Sarah moved from where she and Erica were sitting and hurried, in a some what casual way to the boys.

"Hey guys, can I talk to you two, like, privately," Sarah asked, putting on her best, "this is important" face, she had already figured out what she was going to tell the boys, and thank god it might work in her benefit as well.  
>While Sarah had herded the boys out of the cafeteria Erica moved fast, not vampire fast, but fast enough to get the job done.<p>

First she slipped the pink vile from around her neck, and uncapped the half empty drink Ethan had been working on, she didn't know if the potion would change the color of the drink, but she hoped not. Picking the cork off the top of the glass cylinder Erica pored the florescent liquid into the water. The bottle glowed for a second, than turned back in to the transparent liquid it had started out as.

Next she opened the cap of Benny's sports drink and drained the blue potion in to the fluid. Once again the drink glowed brightly like the potions original color and than changed back to it's original state.

* * *

><p>Sarah walked around the corner before the boys did and signaled for Erica to move back to her seat fast, or they would see her.<p>

Sarah turned swiftly, smiling at the boys, as she thanked them for what ever she had dragged them away for.

Sarah hurried back to the table, it was go time. Erica held a breath that she didn't even need, and Sarah did the same along with her friend, the two waited with anticipation as the boys rose their drinks to their lips.

"I can't watch," Sarah said, scared that maybe something would go wrong.

"I can," Erica said with a playful smile fluttering across her lips.

* * *

><p>Ethan smiled at his friend, Benny sat across from him in the lunch room, Sarah had just asked them if they minded her leaving early on Friday and not tell his parents, of course neither of them really minded, it just meant they could go into the living room and watch scary movies, instead of the fashion shows Jane put on.<p>

When the two arrived back into the lunch room they sat in front of their lunch, they had been talking about math class, it was a bore along with English, and gym, they were ranting about who decided that they should have gym in the morning, it wasn't waking anyone up, it was just making tired kids cause more damage to themselves than fully awake ones.

Ethan brought his drink to his lips, the same time as Benny, it was funny they always did that, they were always doing stuff like that, they were always sick at the same times, and drinking at the same time, they always joked about being each others half. It was funny but at the same time more true.

Slowly they both took gulps of their drinks, Ethan placed his back on the table.

Suddenly a tingling sensation floated through his body, it wasn't like a bad tingle, but it was different, he wondered if Benny felt it too. Ethan looked up at his best friend, and his breath caught involuntary, 'wow' when had his best friend become so, so, attractive. It was a startling reaction, but Ethan's head was becoming fluffy with thoughts of Benny, he was only thinking of Benny, and he really liked what he was thinking.

Benny stared back at his friend, Ethan looked good, really good, and Benny couldn't understand why he hadn't seen it before. Benny wanted to reach across the table and pull the shorter boy close to him, he wanted to kiss Ethan and hold him till they both couldn't breath. With food forgotten Benny stood up and grabbed Ethan's hand, pulling him up from his seat and out of the cafeteria.

Ethan went willingly, smiling all the way to where Benny was taking him, it wasn't that long of a walk, the boys bathroom was empty, and Benny pushed open the door to the lavatory than locked it behind them.  
>"Hi," Ethan giggled out as Benny brought the shorter boy close to him, Benny was smiling, the brightest smile he could muster.<p>

"Hi," Benny said back, slowly moving Ethan's back up against the plaster wall of the bathroom. Benny placed his hands on the smaller boys hips pulling him a fraction of an inch closer, and Ethan brought his hands up to place on Benny's shoulders.

They moved in sync the potion coursing through their veins, but they didn't know that when their lips collided. It was fast paced, but neither of them had control over that, the potion was highly concentrated, a lot more than Granny Weir would have guessed, it was amplified by the love the two shared, before the potion was administered.

"Benny," Ethan groaned out against the taller boys lips, Benny's grip on Ethan's hips tightened only a small amount. The two boys broke the embrace if only for their need to breath. Ethan sucked in a large amount of air and fisted a hand in Benny's polo. Ethan than yanked Benny's lips back to his, it was a demanding, hungry kiss, enough to bruise their lips.

"Ethan, stop being such a tease," Benny growled, pulling back from the boy, but he began to lick his way down the shorter boys neck. Ethan gasped out, withering underneath his warm body. Benny moved his hands up to where the buttons started on Ethan's shirt. Benny continued his ministrations on Ethan's neck, licking and biting and sucking, Ethan tried to hold back all the noise he would have been making.

Benny's hands started to slip the buttons one by one, pushing them out of his designated slots, once he reached for the fourth Ethan's hand stopped Benny's swift one.

He pushed Benny back, they were both panting, and their eyes were blown with lust and wanting. "Not in here ~pant~ please," Ethan said looking into Benny's brown eyes, they were breath taking.

"Okay," Benny said cupping Ethan's cheek with his right hand brushing his thumb over the blush that remained, he used his left to re-button the short brunettes shirt. "We should go back to the lunch room and get our stuff," Benny said smiling down at the boy who made new found butterflies raise in his stomach.

They laughed and giggled their way out of the rest room, and held hands leaning on each other more than they ever had. The two moved back in to the cafeteria, Ethan smiled up at his love, 'love, that's a new term' Ethan had never really used the word love for anyone, aside from his parents. Ethan decided he liked it, some where in his hazy mind.

Ethan rose up and gave Benny a swift kiss to the cheek, some thing ten minutes ago, he knew, he wouldn't have ever done, and at his metal state at the moment he wondered why?

* * *

><p>Sarah pointed to Ethan and Benny, they were leaving the lunch room.<p>

"Did the potion not work?" Erica asked, but she could only grin a moment a few seconds latter, she noticed that Benny had grabbed Ethan's hand and they were both smiling, goofy teenagers in love, smiles.

"Where do you think they went?" She asked looking to Sarah who seemed to be momentarily paralyzed, it had worked.

"I have no idea, but I hope they don't do anything they might regret after the potion," Sarah remarked, and for their sakes, she really didn't.

Erica and Sarah had forgotten their lunches, and now were souly focused on watching the door, they hadn't returned, not for five minutes, that's when Sarah started to get worried.

"What if they do something, bad, like, well, you know," Sarah didn't even want to think about what they could be doing.

"Look, Sarah, when I was under the affect of the love potion, along with you, did we even think about, that? Look, the potion wasn't that strong, even Granny said so, if they even think about _that_, one is bound to stop the other," Erica reasoned, trying to sooth Sarah's worry.

Another five minutes passed, this time the entrance to the lunch room was filled with two teen boys, one shorter than the other, and Sarah let out a sigh of relief, the two girls watched as Benny and Ethan moved toward their table, holding hands! Sarah wanted to run and hug them, but she knew it was under the influence of the potion, maybe if it wasn't she would have been more than happy to see the contact.

Once they retrieved their bags Ethan stood high and gave Benny a kiss on the cheek, Erica let out a mini squeal but became quite once again. "Is that a hickey on Ethan's neck?" She asked, pointing to the side of Ethan's throat where his shirt collar met his upper neck. "That looks yummy," Erica's fangs popped out, she could just smell the broken blood vessels.

"Don't even think about it, go eat a jock or something," Sarah said, surprised that she would even encourage Erica to go and bite someone, but frankly if it meant keeping her away from the two.

"Look, we have to find some way to stick with 'em, or else if were not around they might kill each other," Sarah said in an almost scolding tone, as if Erica was a small child.

"Well, school is half way over, so if we just stick with them after school for another three than we should be set, right?" Erica asked. The fact was Sarah didn't have a plan for sticking with them after school, she didn't want to spy on them, for fear of what she might see, but she didn't want to leave them alone either, for fear of that they might do.

"I have to think of something, give me till the end of the school day," Sarah said looking at Erica, there wasn't much she could do, but Erica was there to help, or mame if necessary.

* * *

><p>The last bell of the day gave out a resounding <em>rrrrriiiinnnnnggggg<em>, and Sarah was out of time, but the time she had used was not in vain, because an idea had formed, and she hoped to whoever was listening that it would work.

At her locker Erica sauntered up to Sarah, "So do we have a plan?" She asked, leaning against the locker next to Sarah, flipping her hair back.

"Yes, but I have to see if it's going to work," Sarah said giving a not so reassuring look towards Erica.

"Well, plan on filling me on at any point, because we only have about three hours to go?" Erica asked.

"The guys are going to passing any second, and when that happens, you'll find out what my plan is," Sarah said right as the two boys came in to sight. They were holding hands, and Ethan was laughing about something, it was insanely cute. Benny was looking down at the shorter boy with a look that screamed, 'I love you, always have, always will,' but that was just the potion talking, and it made Sarah feel really guilty, more so than she ever had.

The boys approached hands still clasped together tightly, now there was a look of seriousness on Benny's face, and a look of shyness to Ethan's. Benny spoke first, "Look guys, um E and I have something to tell you," Benny's face was faltering.

"Um, we kinda have a thing, like were, dating," Ethan said tucking his now red face into the curve of Benny's neck, it was the cutest thing both Erica and Sarah had ever seen. But now it was time to set Sarah's plan in to motion.

"We should go to Ethan's and watch a movie to celebrate!" Sarah sounded a lot more excited than she felt. The look on each boys face brightened, they started to smile. Benny tilted his head down and pecked Ethan on the check who colored brightly.

"That sounds like a great idea," Benny said smiling down to the shorter boy again, it was the smile Sarah had seen, the one full of emotion, and for some strange reason she wanted to cry. She hadn't really seen them like this, and she knew that once the potion was done running it's course that they might not be like this, that they might not remember it, or even talk to each other again.

"Well, meet you there," Erica said grabbing at Sarah's hand to drag her off. "This is really bad," she said looking at Sarah, it looked like Erica might cry too. "What happens when the potion stops working, they might forget?"

"I don't know, but we have to hope for the best," Sarah said looking back over the corner where the two boys were still standing. Now they were facing each other, hands together fingers intertwined, and Benny leaned down, while Ethan leaned up, they kissed, it was chaste but it was still there, and Sarah felt another wave of guilt wash over her, like cold water.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Erica moved up the front steps of the Morgan house and knocked politely at the door, vampires you know. The door opened after a minute or so, to a messy Ethan, his shirt was crooked, and his hair was a lot more untamed. There was also the fact that his lips were swollen, and he had about two hickeys on his neck. Not counting the one that was already there from earlier in the day. Sarah rose an eyebrow while Ethan just smiled in an adorably embarrassed way.<p>

"Um, you might want to hide your neck," Sarah laughed, she could see how flustered he was, and that comment sent his face to a whole new red.

"Um, c-come in," Ethan said, he sounded as if he was out of breath, Erica, as well as Sarah, was not surprised.

Benny was sitting on the couch Indian style, his face was red, but he looked less obvious than Ethan had at the door. "Hey guys, we picked out some movies, hope they're not to lame," Benny said from his perch, Sarah looked over the movies, they didn't look to bad.

"They look fine, besides were celebrating you guys," Sarah said with a smile, it might have looked sad to anyone else, but having their minds fuzzed up with love potion, the boys didn't even think to second guess it.

Soon they were situated on the floor and the couch, Ethan and Benny were on the sofa, while Erica and Sarah had more than happily excepted the ground with pillows. While no one was looking Sarah had grabbed the longest movie and placed it in the player, saying it was going to be a surprise, the movie was about two and a half hours, just enough time for the love potion to be half way over and the hating to start.

* * *

><p>The movie was half way through and Erica was sending looks to Sarah which read 'If it wasn't because I had to be here I wouldn't,' she really didn't like Lord of the Rings. Sarah didn't mind the movie, and the two boys on the couch were to wrapped up in each other to care, and when Sarah said wrapped up, that's what she meant. Literally, Ethan was laying in front of Benny who had his arms over the boy in a protective manner and they were covered with a blanket.<p>

Now the movie was coming to an end, and Sarah knew it, the time was almost up, love potion or not it still ran on a schedule, and it was almost time for the fists to start flying.

"Hey Ethan, I don't really know where the snacks are, mind coming to get them with me?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ethan said with a smile, he turned to Benny, "I'll be back in a second," he kissed Benny on the lips for a short second, like they had been since the movie started, and got up to walk with Sarah to the kitchen. Sarah shot a look over her shoulder to Erica, signaling her to watch Benny.

Ethan and Sarah moved silently in the kitchen, gathering around six soda cans and a few bags of chips. It was quite, not like when they were in the living room watching the movie and Ethan would sigh contently every so often, now it was dead silent.

"What do you think Benny's doing in there, alone with Erica?" Ethan asked, his eyes looking over where the family kept their knifes.

"Ethan are you getting jealous?" Sarah asked, her back was facing the boy so she didn't see him picking up one of the large sharp implements, probably the biggest one they had.

"No, but I'm gonna kill him," this time Ethan's voice was dark, angry, he was being mad for no reason, it was time, the negative affect of the potion was working. Sarah whipped around and saw the carving knife in Ethan's hand, without thinking she knocked it away from him.

"Sarah! It's starting!" Erica yelled from the living room. Sarah had Ethan's arms pinned behind him, he struggled to break free from her grip, but it was useless, her vampiric strength was more than he could fight against.

"We have to get them locked up, now!" Sarah called back, already working her way up to Ethan's room, the place where she would wait for him to calm down from the potions power. A good thing about the potion was who ever takes it is supposed to fall asleep for an hour before it wares off.

After hours of blocking the door and making sure that Ethan was still in the room, it had slowly crawled to five hours. Sighing, Sarah could hear the slow breathing of a sleeping Ethan. Sarah opened the door with ease, if he was asleep, she really didn't want to wake him up and have to stay another hour. Ethan was on his bed, sleeping away, now Sarah could breath easily.

A vibration came from her pocket, it was Erica reporting back what Benny was doing, like they had been for the past five hours. 'Benny's asleep, I'm bringing him over, than we should go and get a bite ; )' Sarah scoffed at the text, but replied back any way.

'Look, just get him here and than we can go home,' Sarah closed her phone and waited for Erica to know on the door. Erica arrived seconds later, vampire speed and all. Soon they had Benny next to Ethan on his small bed, it was a good thing the two were skinny, or they wouldn't have fit.

"Are you sure we should leave them alone, I mean what if they wake up and kill each other than?" Erica asked looking at the two.

"If they wake up next to each other, their chances of remembering are better, and they'd have to confront each other on their feelings," Sarah reasoned. It was the only plan that made sense at the time.

* * *

><p>Ethan woke up, he was dizzy, eyes couldn't focus on anything, it was strange, he was trying to remember how he had gotten to his bed but all his mind could come up with was a blank. He tried shifting a bit, but found that he wasn't the only person in his bed, they weren't touching but when Ethan turned over he was met with Benny, still sleeping.<p>

Ethan, tired only a moment ago was now fully awake. Why was Benny in his bed? Why couldn't he remember anything for what seemed to be the past twelve hours? Why the hell was Benny in his bed? Ethan was so freaked, not that he hadn't woken with Benny next to him before, but he couldn't remember what had happened for twelve hours, twelve hours!

'Maybe' Ethan thought bringing his hand towards Benny's, 'a vision' than their hands brushed, and Ethan concentrated on finding a vision that would help. He was about to give up when he felt the familiar sensation of his eyes fogging up and images flashing through his mind.

_It was him, pressed up against what looked to be the bathroom wall, and he was kissing… he was kissing Benny, Benny! His best freaking friend, they were kissing, in the boys bathroom._

Ethan was shocked, he let go of the vision, but something inside wanted to know what happened next, he also wanted to be able to feel, but visions were only seeing. Ethan shook his head, how could he want to know that, it was Benny, his best friend. Ethan hesitantly rose his fingers again to place on to Benny's hand.

_Now they were in front of lockers, their hands were together, fingers laced, his and Benny's. Benny was smiling, a smile he had only seen when his parents were still alive, something neither he or Ethan discussed. Benny was still smiling, and Ethan could see that he was smiling too. Benny leaned down, and Ethan leaned up, there lips met again, though it was only a second the on looking Ethan knew it meant something._

Ethan moved his fingers again, wanting for some reason to trace the smile he had seen on Benny's lips on this Benny, but he refrained, instead Ethan touched his own lips, had they really kissed in front of people, in the halls. He was never going to live this down if Rory saw! Ethan moved his fingers back to Benny for one last time.

_They were on the couch, Benny was hovering over the visions Ethan, he was searching his eyes, for what he didn't know, but Benny swooped back down a second later to capture Ethan's lips again, he gripped the back of Benny's hair slipping his fingers into the brown locks. Benny moved to Ethan's neck and a moan slipped past his lips, not held back like in the bathroom it was loud and throaty, Benny moved across again lower down Ethan's neck, leaving another mark, that tallied three on Ethan's throat. Benny pulled back, they were both breathless, and some how Benny managed to get a few words out, "I love y-"_

Ethan pulled his fingers back and fell off the bed, pulling the blankets with him, this time from how hard he moved back, Benny began to stir.

"Ethan?" A groggy voice asked from the bed, and Ethan couldn't speak or move, he was frozen, what the hell had he just seen! Was it something to come or had it passed.

"Ethan, what am I doing in your bed? And why can't I remember anything? What time is it anyway?" Benny was shooting off questions, looking down at the more than flustered boy. 'He doesn't remember, and the more I think about what I see the more I remember,' Ethan had started to remember, he didn't really want to share any of what he saw with Benny, but he knew that the taller boy would remember soon enough.

Without an answer, Ethan stood and walked the short distance to his bed, where he plopped down in front of the confused Benny. "E, do you know what happened?" He asked looking at the smaller boy, Ethan seemed to be fighting in his head, but he turned his gaze, which had been on the ground only a moment before, to Benny, and held out his hand, Benny rose an eyebrow but gave his palm over willingly.

Benny let out a stuttered gasp, as images flooded into his mind, he was seeing everything that Ethan had, and Ethan was re-experiencing it, this time though he let the last one play through.

_Benny pulled back, they were both breathless, and some how Benny managed to get a few words out, "I love you," He was smiling that smile, and it was almost like he meant it, Ethan smiled back, it was bright and happy, "I love you too," Ethan replied and they brought their lips back together._

Ethan dropped his hand and looked at Benny, he could tell that his face had broken out in a blush and it seemed Benny had started to color as well. "I think someone slipped us a love potion," Benny said coughing a little to try and break the silence.

"Yeah, that would make sense," Ethan said trying his hardest to fight back the continually growing red on his cheeks. 'This isn't weird,' Ethan thought sarcastically, there was no way this wouldn't change their relationship. Ethan risked it, he looked at Benny, and it nearly took his breath away.

Benny's eyes were a mix of emotion, like a storm brewing over the horizon. Ethan's breath caught, he wondered what he looked like to Benny, was he feeling the same anxiety or anticipation in his stomach.

Benny turned his head and looked straight at Ethan, it was intense and the atmosphere seemed to be changing drastically. "Screw it," Benny whispered against the new version of silence, and Ethan wanted to ask, screw what? But his lips had already been captured, and it was, it was just, wow, Ethan's brain just shut down and he focused on the feeling of Benny's lips on his, it was fantastic, more so that it looked in his vision.

Being caught off guard, Ethan didn't have much air to hold the kiss out for long. After what felt like minutes, having only really been second, he broke the kiss, sucking in a breath as he did so. Ethan eyes had snapped close, but when, he wasn't really sure, and he didn't really care all that much. "Um, well, this changes things," Ethan said opening his eyes to look at Benny, his face was red, a noticeable blush, but under the blush he looked sad, and scared, like a child.

"But I like it," Ethan whispered taking a hold of Benny's face with his hand, cupping his cheek, and Benny smiled, the smile from his vision, his truly happy smile, and it made Ethan smile, they brought their lips back together, sealing the change.

Unknown to them, sitting in the tree behind Ethan's house, Erica and Sarah sat watching, they smiled at each other, and high-fived, 'score for the vamps,' Sarah thought. She was happy, and could tell Erica was too, no matter what the blond said against the accusation later.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked :)<p>

Right so here be the form :)

Plot/Episode (first come first serve for episode):

Pairing: Benny/Ethan (no exceptions)

Point of view: (Benny/Ethan/3rd)

Requester:

Time you would like it to be done in: (the less time means the less quality)

Rating: (G-PG-13)

Well just comment on the story and if you request something when I'm done it will be added as a new chapter :)


End file.
